


Dirty Little Sessions 2

by unholy_this



Series: DLS [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Gang Rape, Rape, but I promise no incest, general sexual whump of various kinds, here be dirty whump, imagination runs wild here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: Just a mere continuation of one of my first stories, Dirty Little Sessions. Please make sure you're okay with the tags.Killian and Emma had thought they were healed. But once again they and now David are kidnapped and used to their previous tormentors' desires.





	Dirty Little Sessions 2

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not good with titles, okay? I'm way too picky and I can't think one for myself, but don't give a damn about it and just read the story. You asked for more whump and you'll get it ;)

They should never have left Storybrooke. All in an effort to get over their fear and trauma, a simple trip to Boston and somehow those men find them again.

And now they have Emma in their clutches, threatening to do to her what they did to him almost a year ago unless he gives himself over.

However, they give no sign they intend to let her go once they have him.

“I regret only one thing, that I didn’t manage to rape your corpse.” Carl says through the phone. “Do you hear me, asshole?! I’m gonna rape your corpse, I promise you that!”

Killian doesn’t hear anything else after that, as he has a panic attack and loses touch with reality. Next thing he knows, David’s tear-stained face is looking at him, pleading to come back and help.

But he can’t. He can’t face them again. As brave as he considers himself to be in the face of danger, this time he can’t even bear to try.

Killian locks himself in the bathroom. He clutches at his chest with his hand and leans onto the wall with his other arm as he tries to get his breathing under control. He has to find his bearings, he can’t let Emma suffer because he’s a coward…

“We should let the police know,” David says eventually.

Killian shakes his head. “They escaped prison and they didn’t let us know. They have people covering them, you think they’ll help us?”

“I can’t just let you go and give yourself over to them!”

“They’re gonna hurt Emma!”

“And you think I’m not losing my mind over that?” David does indeed look horrified.

But David didn’t go what Killian went through; he can afford to be more rational.

“I’m sorry, David,” he says simply before he punches David in the face. David loses consciousness only for a few seconds, but it’s enough for Killian to run outside.

His hand shakes as he dials the number Carl called him from. His whole body joins the trembling as he waits for him to pick up.

“Hey handsome,” his voice comes through, and once again Killian finds himself unable to respond. He listens to Carl’s breathing as he tries to calm his own. “I think you’re a little too shocked, one would be I guess. So I only need one simple answer: Are you ready, yes or no?”

Killian struggles to take a breath to speak, and he knows Carl is listening to his ragged voice coming out in the effort. “Yes,” he barely whispers.

“I’ll be delighted to fuck you again,” he says and hangs up.

Killian’s hand drops, and as his head drops he sees his tears fall on his lap.

* * *

 

He doesn’t even register when it happens. One moment he’s standing on the deserted bus stop, the next he wakes up and feels his wrists and ankles tied to a chair. He jolts awake and realizes there’s a canvas bag on his head.

Somehow, he manages to stay relatively calm. He knows it’s happening all over again, but his breathing is still normal despite the fact that his mind is racing. He wonders where Emma is, if David followed him or if he stayed safe… if help will come soon enough this time…

And then the canvas bag is lifted from his head, and he’s left staring at Carl’s smiling face.

A shock courses through his body. Next thing he knows, he’s on the floor, naked, and the men around him laugh. His whole body hurts, he can hear Emma’s soft crying from somewhere, and he feels so helpless that tears are already running down his face.

“Killian,” he hears a soft voice, again and again.

But he can’t locate it, he can only lie face down as he feels like he’s being ripped apart from behind. He screams.

“Killian, it’s a flashback! Come back.”

He blinks, and then he’s sitting again on the chair, fully clothed. His head is bowed down, but he already feels too exhausted to raise it.

“Killian?” he hears Emma say softly. He closes his eyes at the sound of the men laughing again.

“That was then, Killian.”

He shakes his head, trying to hold back a sob. That was in the past… and it’s happening again. Wait, is all that a flashback too?

He opens his eyes and looks at the men again. Carl and Oswald, the bald one, Michael the blonde, Morris, whose goatee turned into a full beard while in prison, it seems, and… Tim? He always confused the younger one’s name, though truth be told, he didn’t spend much time looking at their names. He was lucky enough that those didn’t trigger flashbacks, as opposed to their faces.

He’s breathing hard, feeling his lower arms and legs numb and his head swim from the exhaustion of the flashback. His eyes, however, are as vigil as ever.

“Long time no see,” Carl says. “You healed well.”

“It’s been almost a year,” Michael says. “I would have worried if he-”

“Shh,” Carl interrupts him, his eyes focused on Killian.

Killian doesn’t say anything, he merely looks at the men and tries to keep his breathing under control. He turns to look at Emma on his side, who looks terrified as well. Her eyes jump from him to something behind him, and that’s only when he registers another person breathing hard next to him. He turns, and he feels his heart heavy as lead when he sees David tied up on another chair, his face a mask covering his own panic.

“No,” Killian whispers.

“Yes,” Carl says. Killian looks back at him, and Carl’s smile widens.

“He tried to come after you, to stop you from giving yourself over like that. Luckily, we found him and brought him here with you. I’m sure you’ll appreciate the company,” Carl says.

“You promised…” Killian starts, and swallows hard. “You promised you won’t hurt her if I came to you.”

“Oh, we didn’t promise anything, sweetheart. We only said we’d do our worst if you  _didn’t_ come.”

“Of course you’ll be our main focus again,” Morris says. “But it doesn’t mean we won’t get to have some fun with your friends.”

Emma lets out a sob next to him.

“Come on,” Carl says and points to David. “Let’s start with the new one.”

“No!” Emma and Killian say in unison. David tries to keep a straight face as they come to him, only a few grunts escaping him when they drop him to the floor and remove his jacket. That’s when Killian notices that once again a big ring is nailed to the floor.

“Easy boys,” Carl says. “We agreed what we’ll do this time.”

Morris and Oswald nod at him and walk to Emma. She shrieks as they release her from the chair and tries to kick them away, but eventually they grab her.

“No,” Killian says weakly. “You have me. It’s me you want, don’t…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, because he sees the men drop Emma right on top of David, and walk behind a few steps as if waiting for something obvious.

David takes a trembling Emma in his arms and rubs her arm with his hand, trying to calm her down.

“So, David, is it?” Carl says. “You all look to be very close, and since you were the one to catch us red-handed last time, I think Killian over there has told you exactly what we did to him.”

“I had seen enough,” David manages.

“I doubt you had. Otherwise you would have guessed what we want you to do with her.”

David’s eyes widen, and Emma stops shaking, only to look at Carl with shock written on her face. She starts shaking her head weakly.

“No,” she whispers.

“Why, sweetheart? You let Killian fuck you last time,” Carl says in a mockingly sweet voice.

“Stop. Don’t do that,” Killian says, but they seem to ignore him. All five men’s eyes are trained on David and Emma.

“I- I can’t do it. You can’t ask me to do that,” David says, his voice wavering.

“Why?” Morris asks.

David rubs at Emma’s arm again, growing more and more anxious by the second.

“Bec- Because she’s my… my sister.”

A few gasps are heard. Emma starts crying in David’s arms.

“You don’t have the same surname,” Carl says with one eyebrow raised.

“Our- our parents broke up when- when we were young.” The lie doesn’t slip easily from David, but Killian hopes the men will blame the shock.

“Ew,” Michael says.

“Ew indeed,” Carl adds.

“What? Come on!” Oswald turns to them. Carl shakes his head decisively.

“They’re both blonde, it will be like Game of Thrones! Come on, man!” Morris tries.

“No,” he says simply. Oswald and Morris sigh, and Killian can feel some weight lift off his chest, until he remembers what the alternative is. If they have someone force himself in Emma-

“Perhaps we’ll have them fuck next to his corpse after he dies,” Morris tells Oswald and points at Killian. Oswald laughs and nods.

Carl makes a disgusted expression. “You won’t make me watch that,” he says. “Take her back to her chair.”

Emma lets out a desperate cry when they pull her away from David. “No!” she screams, trying and failing to break free from the men’s hold. David stays silent, trying to appear as small as possible where he’s sat.

Killian looks at her hopelessly. She slumps back in her chair and tries to calm her breathing, her eyes locked on David.

Only Carl and Michael look at David as well, the other three keep throwing looks back at Killian.

“So?” Michael says, turning to Carl.

“Eeeeeeh,” Carl makes, prolonging the sound on purpose, “you know what, I can’t resist him. Let him loose,” he adds and points at Killian.

Emma gasps. “No!”

Killian’s breath is cut when Oswald and Morris walk to him, both faces adorning the smiles of his nightmares. He can’t react nor breathe while they untie him, or when they pick him up and throw him right next to David.

He feels his whole body shake when David puts a hand on his shoulder, and he almost cries out in panic.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s me,” David says, but Killian is still struggling to get his breathing under control.

He hears some of the men laugh.

“No…” he says weakly and leans forward, hugging his torso with his arms.

This can’t be happening. It took him so long to heal, he’s still struggling with nightmares and a few flashbacks from time to time… he’s terrified to imagine what worse they have in store for him.

“Alright, I let her go because she’s your sister, but don’t tell me you’re related to him too?” Carl says and waits for a response. When none comes, he continues. “Good. It’s your time to shine, otherwise I’ll have my friend Morris over here do him for you.”

Killian’s breath stops again. Morris. He’s struggled so hard to forget and let go, but he couldn’t forget the feeling of his huge member in his mouth, so big that his throat was  _bleeding_ from the pressure…

He manages to let out his breath, but it comes out as a shaky sob. What are his choices? A terrified David having him against both their wills, or Morris ripping him apart, all for those men’s enjoyment…

“Killian,” David says softly. “Please, I- I… I don’t want to hurt you…”

Killian shakes his head, trying to shake David’s hand off his shoulder. He hears Emma sob behind him.

“Come on,” David whispers.

“Heh,” Morris says. “It’s gonna be rape anyway.”

A tear escapes Killian’s eye. He can’t do that to David, no… he could barely forgive himself for taking Emma while the others watched last time, if he burdens David with that weight now…

He takes a sure breath and crawls away from David. He lifts his head to look at Carl.

“Have me, then. Let him go,” he says, finally feeling a little stronger.

He knows, however, he will lose that soon enough.

“No, no! Wait!” David fights back as they bring him back to his chair and tie him down again. Killian closes his eyes, trying to calm down and prepare for what’s coming… how can he even do that?

He looks up at his captors. Morris’ smile is the biggest of all.

“We were too unorganized last time, and I admit I was a bit too greedy myself,” Carl says. “Poor Morris didn’t even get the chance to fuck your ass, so he’ll be the first to have you this time.”

Two pairs of strong arms lift him up and bring him to the ring.

They undress him way too quickly and tie him down… but it’s Oswald, not Morris who walks behind him now. He wants to shout, to scream, but nothing seems to come out.

“Hey, you having a flashback again?”

He comes back fast. He checks his clothing; he’s still fully clothed save his leather jacket, and his wrists are just being tied in front of him by Oswald. Carl stands next to the bald man, looking at Killian with interest.

_Bloody hell…_

He slumps forward, burying his face in his arms. Two flashbacks in a matter of minutes, and they’ve barely touched him.

Too exhausted to try to listen or see what’s happening around him, he simply feels someone lower his pants. A soft cry escapes him then, and he tries to get off the handcuffs, even though he knows there’s no point.

He manages to turn his head a little and take a look around. Emma is looking at him, almost blankly and with tears running down her cheeks. David is also looking, and as Killian turns, he spots Morris behind him rubbing at his own member.

Killian closes his eyes and tries to contain his sobs.

“Oh, and since you weren’t here last time, we need to let you know of our rule; the less you look at him, the more we’re going to hurt him.”

“Not that it won’t hurt right now,” Morris says behind him. “But you don’t want me to rape him like he’s just a hole, do you?”

Killian feels his breathing get faster and faster. He can’t have a panic attack right now. He needs to be vigil and aware of what’s going on, if he loses contact with reality in the middle of the assault...

Before he knows it, Morris enters his rear fast and hard.

Killian screams, hard enough to feel his throat go sore immediately. He can’t hear anything else but his screams and shaky breaths for a few minutes.

The pain is too much, much more than he remembered from last time. Every time Morris thrusts into him, Killian feels like he’ll be ripped in two from the force. Morris didn’t push him to his knees, so with every thrust his crotch is also being pushed and rubbed on the floor, but he can’t feel any pain there because all his mind registers is the pain from Morris’ penis entering his rear again and again.

He keeps screaming, unable to hear anything else or to even open his eyes, from where tears are already running.

As Morris starts going faster, Killian feels like he’ll pass out from the pain, but he’s given no such bliss. His throat is now also hurting from the constant screaming, and his voice comes out weak and pathetic. He only manages to open his eyes and turn his head a little to the side, resting his cheek on his arms.

He sees David, who is looking at the scene in shock, or something like it, Killian can’t tell right now. Already brought to his limit he wants to beg Morris to stop, but he can’t even find the composure to say one simple word.

Then a thought hits him, making him wonder if it’s all a flashback, and why there’s no-one to pull him out of it. Is he really there trapped with Emma and David? Did they really leave Storybrooke? Is he really-

He screams again when he feels something hard hit his lower back. He tries to move and curl into a ball, but Morris sitting above him is not allowing him any movements.

“Look at him, or the next one will hit harder.”

He’s not hit with the object again, but Morris keeps going.

“Stop,” Killian manages.

“Oh,” he hears, faintly. “I’m not done yet, so if I stop, I’ll have to have one of your friends. And guess what, you’ll choose which one.”

Killian thinks he hears a laugh, but he can’t be sure while his mind is being assaulted by those images. The thought of him hurting Emma or David, the same way he’s hurting him-

“Do you want me to stop?” Morris says, panting.

Killian shakes his head, unable to speak through his sobs.

He’s come to know that pain makes time feel longer; a minute can feel like an hour, an hour like half a day… so he can’t really tell how long it’s been when Morris spills in him and pulls out, only that he’s glad it’s over. He’s shaking and sobbing, and his rear is covered in fluids he doesn’t want to think what they are and it’s almost like it was really ripped apart. Killian finds himself wanting to move, to check if it really is intact, and at that thought more tears come.

Next thing he knows, there’s something covering his crotch - not his pants, it’s not that tight - his left arm is off the brace and his right hand still tied to the ring, and David is sitting on the floor a little next to him, holding a trembling Emma in his arms.

With that, he realizes he blacked out.

He tries to speak, but only a soft croak comes out of his mouth. Immediately, Emma and David turn to him, checking for a few seconds to make sure he is back now.

“Oh, Killian…” Emma says softly and crouches down closer to him. He fights the urge to pull away from her, right now knowing that the only thing he wants is her touch.

“Swan…” he manages.

He hears Emma start sobbing, and he closes his eyes when he feels her fingers brush through his hair. His rear feels numb now, though he could swear it’s bloody swollen as well, and he feels a pain at his shoulder, perhaps from Morris’ hold on him. He tries to roll to his side.

“No, don’t move, you’re-”

“Hurts… my… my crotch hurts,” he whispers, starting to feel embarrassed by his request. They bothered to cover him with something, when they could have left him like this and take care of themselves.

He feels a pair of hands - Emma’s, he hopes - push him gently to his side and readjust the cloth so that it covers his crotch as well. He’s not sure, but he doesn’t remember seeing any mirrors in the room this time.

“Are they gone?” he asks.

“Yes,” Emma says after a sob.

“Will you stay?” he asks and his hand tries to reach her, almost on its own volition.

“Yes… yes Killian, I will.” She reaches and takes his hand in hers, her other hand still stroking his hair.

Killian sighs heavily and opens his eyes. Emma is lying down next to him, her eyes full of tears, and behind her David is sitting down, his back to them and his face in his hands. Killian thinks he can see him shake a little.

“Don’t look at me again, please,” Killian says.

“No…” Emma starts.

“I know it’s hard-”

“You don’t  _know_ , Killian! It’s torturing us as well, knowing that we can either prolong your suffering or make it short… and I know you don’t want me to-”

“I  _need_ you to not look,” he says weakly and closes his eyes. “Please! It’s the only thing that helps me hold on to some dignity.”

He thinks that Emma is ready to object, but she simply sobs a few times before she goes silent next to him. He knows she won’t sleep, heaven knows when either of them will sleep again, even if they escape this torment.

He finds himself wondering if he actually wants to escape. Getting out, surviving this would mean having to start healing all over again. It was hard enough the first time, he’s not sure if he can or if he wants to do it again…

He cries, and feeling her fingers brush through his hair, he wishes for the millionth time that Emma, and now David too weren’t there to suffer with him.


End file.
